He Brought A Whole Fleet - KOTFE Dream Ending
by Eris Jade Black
Summary: : One-Shot Plot bunny by TheivingHippo, stolen by me because it needed to be written as a chapter! Plot bunny will be linked in my Bio. Also this is featuring my Twi'lek Sith Inquisitor Ariandazri.


A/N: One-Shot Plot bunny by TheivingHippo, stolen by me because it needed to be written as a chapter! Plot bunny will be linked in my Bio. Also this is featuring my Twi'lek Sith Inquisitor Ariandazri. The starting dialogue is directly from the end of the chapter. I do not own anything, EA and BioWare own it all, I just like to play with their toys. One more note: This is the first story/anything that I have written in like 7 years, please be kind

:-D

Odessen after the team returns from battle

Ariandazri, after returning from the interesting encounter in space, met up with her trusted team in the war room, hoping that it would be a short debriefing.

"Congratulations Commander, it appears that once again you have done the impossible," Lana greeted as Ari stepped off the lift.

"Time to break out the champagne, I know where Hylo keeps the good stuff." Offered Gault as he casually leaned on the console.

As the meeting progressed, a forced message came through on the holo. "Well Outlander, it looks like you are having a party, and I wasn't invited? Such poor manners." SCORPIO and Vaylen appear on the terminal.

"What do you want Vaylen?"

"That's Empress Vaylen to you, Outlander." The newly self-proclaimed monarch replied with a scowl, "I just wanted to see your faces again before we start attacking. With SCORPIO at my side, I have control of the entire Eternal Fleet! Now that my boring brother is out of the way, I can finally run Zakuul how I want."

"We will give you time to lick your wounds, however, our attack could come at any time," SCORPIO's metallic voice droned. "I am also aware that the Gravestone is no longer in your possession."

"I'm ending this call now," Theron walked over to the terminal to end the transmission. When he turned back to the group, it took all of his self-control to not punch the equipment.

"We need to start planning contingencies, just in case. I know we just wrapped up a mission Commander, but we would really appreciate your insight." Lana bowed her head, she felt horrible having to ask Ari for more, of all of the team, the Commander needed the break the most.

"It's fine Lana, we knew this battle wasn't going to be the end," Ariandazri shrugged, not like she had any plans for the evening.

Just then, an orbital proximity alarm sounded. Lana hurried to the large holo-table. "A large group of ships just dropped out of hyper-space. There isn't anything to identify them. Should I attempt to contact them Commander?"

"Yes please. We really don't need any more surprises this year," Ari walked over to Theron, gave him a playful nudge, and hailed the lead ship. "This is Ariandazri, Sith Lord formerly of the Dark Council, what is your business in our orbit?"

In a gravelly voice, there's only one word in response. "Sith."

Ari's eyes go wide. "Pirate?"

As the visual on the holo comes through, Andronikos Revel appears, leaning back in the pilot's chair. "Told you I'd be back with a whole fleet."

"Commander, who is this Pirate?" Lana was clearly confused with the familiarity that the Commander was treating the stranger with.

"Andronikos Revel… my husband," being so overwhelmed with the recent battle and now this, Ariandazri did the last thing anyone would have expected, she fainted.

A few hours later, after Major Jorgan and Lana moved Ariandazri to her bedroom, and Talos Drellik verified that the Pirate was exactly whom Ari had stated, Andronikos was given clearance to come planetside.

Slowly the former Sith lord dragged herself from the depths of unconsciousness, noticing that she was in her own bed. However, the feather soft sensations that she was feeling across her lek were enough to wake her up completely.

In her rush to sit up to figure out what was going on, she rammed the top of her lekku into something equally as dense.

"Ouch!"

"Well, hello to you too," said a slightly muffled voice to her right. The familiar voice sent chills down her spine as she turned to see her curious bedfellow.

"Nikos!" Ariandazri lunged at her husband, taking care not to hit his face again. "I am sorry about your nose."

"Won't be the last time." Carefully, he tilted her head up and caught her lips in a gentle, but expressive kiss. "I've missed you so much. I knew you weren't dead."

"Are you getting sentimental on me, my Pirate?" Ari sighed, looking up at the man that had haunted many of her dreams since coming out of her carbonite prison.

"Only for you. It's like I'd told you Sith, we're in each other's orbits-"

"Until the stars go cold." She interrupted, bringing him down for a consuming kiss, preparing her heart and her mind for the battles to come, knowing that she wouldn't be alone anymore.


End file.
